SURRENDER IS NOT AN OPTION!
by Jaxhawk WE ARE FIGHTING TWO WARS NOT ONE http://bp1.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/Rpzq71ZQA-I/AAAAAAAABL0/coWr2WwgsR8/s1600-h/knowledge.gif http://bp2.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/Rpzq8FZQA_I/AAAAAAAABL8/QmPuYF1oD7A/s1600-h/PapalMass1.jpg http://bp2.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/Rpzq8FZQBAI/AAAAAAAABME/cbDfqFIHHaU/s1600-h/wieteka.bmp 'THIS GREAT country OF OURS IS FIGHTING TWO WARS SIMULTANEOUSLY. ONE WE CAN WITHDRAW FROM AND DECLARE VICTORY OR DEFEAT DEPENDING ON YOUR POINT OF VIEW AND PATRIOTISM.' The other is a war for the soul of this country and we must never stop fighting if we hope to win this battle that is being waged on many fronts. When our forefathers drafted our Constitution it was drafted by men who had decided they had enough autocratic rule, and they wanted to craft a Republic which included individual rights. So they wrote the bill of rights. This was done all under the firm belief that this nation would be ruled by it's citizens with the basic principles derived from the Almighty Power that created us. They wanted nothing to do with a state formed and controlled religion and thus created the separation of Church and State amendment. They did not abolish religion. They gave each citizen the right to worship '' his God in his own chosen way, not that dictated by the government. Period! When I was a young man, and had the opportunity to play on the football field with the great New York Giants star Center whose picture is included. No not in the pros, but on a College field for two years when we were still young and driven to succeed. Little did any of us know that the device the family or groups of friends would gather around after the dinner hour to watch wholesome entertainment would turn into a war weapon. How you ask has TV turned into a "war weapon"? It has been gradually and deliberately used to ''poison the minds of the viewers,especially our children, to reject the values we had and accept the multiculturalism, atheistic and anti-American values of people like Carl Marx and Lenin. Instead of watching Jackie Gleason, the Honeymooners, Milton Berle, and Lucy. The TV waves are filled with programs that promote promiscuity, euthanasia,teen abortion, suicide and murder. The language used today in our television movies would land anyone who uttered the words in the 50's, in jail or for sure off the air. I am no prude, and have committed many offenses against the basic decency we once had, but you don't have to be a Saint to see the music, and entertainment industries have become vehicles for vile filth that the youth of America is subject to every day. It is no wonder that violent crimes committed by teenage girls has risen exponentially. And we kill 1.5 million unborn babies every year! Those of you who are pro-abortionists don't have to write me. I know you hate what I am saying, and all that I stand for. Let me just say one thing. This individual is convinced that we will have to account for these deadly transgressions at the end of times. There will only be two places left after Mother Earth is destroyed. Heaven and H**l, and you and I will be in one of them. I believe the fight for our very souls must be recognized and we all must choose who we will follow. The real "GREAT SATAN or GOD? I have made my choice! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: July 17, 2007 Category: WAR VALUES TELEVISION SURRENDER Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.